Emotionless Cover
by Mhm its me
Summary: It's right after Darien and Serena break up because of his horrible dreams. Serena inevitably becomes careless and emotionless. Everyone's worried especially Darien. She pushes everyone away, but ends up in Dariens arms. I'll update with more reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Serena glances over at the people she once called "**friends**". So much has changed since she and Darien broke up. 

All the times she cried, all the times she turned away from her friends aand everyone around. She had just become so confused, as well as emotionless. She didn't know what to feel anymore.Nothing was the way it used to be.It made no sense anymore.She takes one long last glance at them before she decides to leave.She grabs her jacket and slowly walks out of the arcade.

_Serena's Thoughts_

_Why is it everytime I'm happy something bad has to happen. How come every good thing in my life gets taken away._

_It feels like I'm about to cry but I know nothing will come out. I just wish------_

Serena was quickly shot back into reality as she fell to the ground with a force.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was goi.." before Serena could finish her apology, she caught herself staring into those oh so familiar ebony eyes.

"No it's my fault."Darien replied as he turned his gaze from her eyes to the ground.

"Whatever. Neither of us were looking. No big deal."She replied.

Darien unsure of what to think of this care less side of her, doesnt speak with words, just his eyes. Serena turns her gaze trying to avoid any emotion.

"Darien.." she muttered lowly.

"Yeah?"he asked.

He looked at her intensely and noticed her body began to stiffen.

"Nothing nevermind." she said walking away.

"Serena, are you okay?"he asked caringly.

She turned around and as he looked at her he saw her eyes were as cold as night and as lifeless as death.

"As okay as I can be." She stated sadly , leaning her head back down. Her long blonde hair streaming over her face.

"I'm sorry if..if.I hurt you." He replied. He couldnt help but notice something about her just wasn't the same. He knew she was hurting but this..this was just to hard to even cope with. Seeing her like this, killed him on the inside.

Serena pushed her hair behind her ear,put on a fake smile and replied,"I'll get over it. It doesn't bother me anymore."

With that she strutted off. Her hair blowing with the wind . The sun shining on her face.

"It still hurts me..." he whispered against the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena found herself running, to where, she didn't know. She just ran as far as her legs would let her, the longer she ran the more exhausted she had become.She could feel her body getting heavier. The exhaustion was taking its toll. She jogged over to the nearest swing in the park. She slid her small, fragile,body into the swing's seat. Slowly rocking herself back and fourth at a steady pace. 

**--- Snap---**

Serena snapped her head around to see what made that breaking noise. But when she turned around she wasn't expecting to see what she did.

"What are you doing here, Darien?" she asked upsettingly.

Darien then removed himself from the shadows and embraces himself under the streetlight.

"I'm worried about you, just because we're...you know over...doesn't mean I don't care." he said gazing into her deep blue eyes.

She couldn't speak..not yet. What could she say, that she' s hurting, that she's scared? No she had to hide it from him, from everyone. She had to do this for herself.  
To prove she truely doesn't need anyone's help.

"This isn't you." he stated with a hint of sadness in his voice.

She looks into his eyes and sees the scaredness in them.  
"How do you know who I am.. If.. If.. I don't."Her gaze turned from him to the dark night sky.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

But Serena didn't respond, she just kept swaying back and fourth, like he wasn't even there.  
An akward silence fell over the two but neither knew what to say. Nothing he could say could change what he had said. And nothing he does can change or she feels inside.

"Serena. look at me..please." he pleaded in a soft sad voice.

But she didn't, she sat there an was as emotionless as she had been earlier. By now this was frightening Darien. He had never seen her this way. She's the bubbly, always laughing, kind of girl. Not the " I don't care about anything or anyone" kind. He couldn't help but keep looking at her. There was just something about her that captivated him so. It never failed. Whenever he looked at her, everything else disappeared, or maybe just beacuse nothing else mattered. Being with her was all he ever wanted. But now he didn't know if that could ever happen again. His dreams told him she would get hurt if they were together but it seesm she's hurting more than he's ever know, and they're inevitably apart.

"Maybe it's better this way." she said now focusing on him. "Maybe this is the person I was truely meant to be.The person I need to be."

"Please don't say that...you don't know how bad it hurts me to hear you say those kind of things." He said sadly.

He walked closer to her and knelt down in front of her. Only shocked to notice how different she is in appearence. Her body has become so pale. She's much more thinner than what he was used to.

_Darien's Thoughts_

_I did this to her.. I made her feel this pain. I just want to hear the cheerful voice that I once knew. I want to recognise the girl I once called "meatball head." I know she's not gone. She can't be. She can't be this sad unfeeling person.It..it...just can't be._

_Thoughts Over_

Darien cups his hand over Serena's and hopes to get a reation. Any reaction at all. But there was nothing, not a flinch, not a smile, nothing.

"I think I should get going."she stammered as she got up at a fast pace.

"It's late, I dont trust you out at night alone. I'll walk you." He said smiling.

"No I'm fine rea.." before she could answer he interrupted.

I'm not taking no for an answer." He gently smiled at her and started walking along side her.

**Author's Note:  
R&R AND ILL update sooner. Thank you my lovely fans.**


	3. Chapter 3

As they walked side by side, she couldn't help but wonder why he would do this. Why would he walk with her if

he is the one that pushed her away. Every once and a while he would try and steal a glance at her beautiful blue eyes but inevitably it was to dark. The only light they had was the ray of lights streaming from the lightposts, that they rarely came across. Every so often they'd pass a store or a restraunt with it's bright signs. Other than that, they were in sheer and utter darkness. Darien didn't know what to say. He didn't know if it would hurt her to talk to him. He could see she was in more pain than he could ever imagine.

Darien's Thoughts

I wish I could hold you right now Serena, and just let you fall asleep in my arms. I just want to see the Serena I love. Not this broken,careless girl. I need you, don't you see that. I just wish I could tell you why. Why I had to do it. I just want to see you safe. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you. You're the one good thing in my life. And when it's safe.. I'll tell you all of this. But until then.. I have to pretend I don't miss you..and that --

"Darien."

Darien is jerked from his thoughts when he hears his name lightly said. "Yes, Serena." He replied with a gentle voice. "Did you.. did you ever.. nevermind." She replied with sadness in her tone. Darien stops walking and grabs Serena's soft and gentle hand. With a bit of light shining on the two he asks, " What do you need to ask me?" " I want to know... Did you ever love me?" She asked sraying her eyes from his to the ground. Taken back by the questtion he lets go of her hand. Before he could reply Serena slowly said, "Thats what I thought.." and with that she slowly started to walk away. Darien couldn't make up his mind if he should go after her or if he should let her go. He wanted so badly to tell her he did love her and he still does. But if he did he knows that would give her hope, and at this moment for her safety he couldn't do that. After a few minutes of watching her walk away, watching her silk lokng blonde hair sway with the wind. He knew he should just go home.

Serena's Thoughts

Why did he do thsi to me/ What did I do so bad in life that this had to happen? I guess it doesn't matter. He doesn't want me and he's made it pretty clear he never has. I was a fool to believe I was special. To believe someone could feel for me what I did them. Who was I kidding. I'm not good enough for him or for that matter anybody.

Thoughts End

Serena walks up the steps to her front door. She waits a minute to walk in. Knowing her mother will be in the living room ready to question her on where she's been. She waits for a few more seconds but then staggers in. She shuts the door and walks past the living room. Suprisingly her mother doesn't even look up from her book to notice her.She continues up the stairs till she reaches her room. She takes her jacket off and tosses it on her bed. "Where have you been Serena? The scouts needed you today."Luna declared. "Luna, have you ever thought maybe I need to help myself before I help others. I mean I help people constantly and do I get a thank you..No..The point is I'm really not in the mood to discuss this." Serena said coldly. "What's happening to you.. you're not the Serena I know.." Luna said sadly. "Or maybe, just maybe you never knew me at all.." with that Serena sadly climbed into bed and turned towards the window. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut. Holding back the tears she so desperately wanted to release.

Quietly Luna leaped from her place on the window seel and out on to the roof. Jumping from brick to brick until she reached the ground. She started running faster, letting her paws scrape against the jagged concrete.She had to figure out what's going on with the moon princess, she just had too.Luna turned the corner she could see Darien's apartment in clear view. Once again she jumped from brick to brick only till she reached Darien's small apartment window.She jumped in and onto his bed. The impact hit Darien and his body jerked up. "Luna." He said as he rubbed his eyes open. "Darien, we need to talk." she stated. "And this couldn't have waited till morning?" he asked in a tired voice. "Darien, I'm worried..about Serena. She isn't herself. I have never seen her this way." Luna sighed. Darien recalling the way Serena had been earlier. He new Luna was right but what could he do. He's the reason she's feeling this way."She'll be fine, just give her tiem to deal with things okay Luna?" He new thsi wasn't true. He knew she wouldn't be okay but until he knows she's not in danger, he can't help her. He can't tell her he loves her. " I hope your right Darien." With that Luna pounced from his bed and to his window sill. Staring at him with a worried look on her face. After a few minutes she was gone. Off to be with Serena.

"Take care of her Luna, make sure she's ok for me.."he whispered aloud.

R&R & I'll update soon. Thank you for readin hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do you think she's taking it as hard as she is?" Lita asked the next morning at lunch. "They were in love you know." Mina replied.

"Yeah but everyone always breaks up with their first love." Lita shot back. The conversation fell short when they noticed the blonde,

angelic, Serena walk out of the double doors heading to the school yard.

"Hey Serena!" Ami called out. Serena turned her glance from the grassy green ground to the table of sailor scouts. She walked across the court yard to their table. She took a seat and was immdeiately engulfed with questions. "So why haven't you been answering our calls?"Mina asked with a saddened look on her face."Oh yeah. Sorry about that. I'm just not usually home alot."Serena said in barely a whisper. The sailor scouts exchange a questioning look amongst themselves. Unsure of what to say to this. They never see her around and she's never hanging out with them. So they were a bit confused."Serena, why are you so-" before Lita could finish Serena interrupted her,"Look guys, I'm really not in the mood for twenty one questions right now." "Your never in the mood to tell us anything." Rai scoffed. Serena felt taken aback by this. She grabbed her books and walked away from them. Her once baby blue eyes had turned into a dark ocean blue. The darkened lost eyes they had become so familiar with lately.

Serena's P.O.V.

Maybe it's easier this way. To leave them behind with everything else. I don't need them, I don't need anyone. They've given up on me just as easily as he did. Now I'm as alone as I've ever been. I don't understand it. Why do I have to feel like this?Why can't I be happy, why can't I just get over the fact that Darien doesn't want me, why does it have to be so hard? Maybe I'll never know. Maybe just maybe, it was meant for me to be this way. Who am I to try and control the uncontrollable?

End Of Serena's P.O.V.

School ended as quickly as it had begun. She started to walk home as quickly as she could. Not wanting for the sailor scouts to try and apologise, to try and make it all ok again. They just don't understand, they can't make anything better. Serena knew if she were to ever feel better she would have to do it on her own. But for right now she's not ready to be strong, she's ready to avoid anyone and everyone. She's become accustomed to avoid the akward silences, or the whispers about her. It's become a part of her everyday life. Although most people are to quick to judge then they are to listen. Only so few know the truth about her hurt and the rest, well they choose to make up their own theory.

Serena ended up at the park once again. She didn't quite know why she finds it so peaceful there. Whatever the reason be, she knew it was calming. She sat in the seat of the swing, and once again she swayed back and fourth. Thoughts came rushing into her head. Ones she wished to ignore. Thoughts of what she had once had. Oh how she missed him.

Footsteps.

She looked up to the sound of someone walking close to her. She looked up to see darien. "And how did you know I'd be here?" She questioned. "I followed you from school." he answered trying to steal a glance of her eyes. "You know some people call that stalking." She said with a hint of anger. "And some call it concern." he shot back. "Darien, what are you doing here?"she said with a look of confusion in her eyes. "I want to know if you're okay, I want you know that you're not alone."He said hesitantly. "What do you want me to say, that I'm great, I'm just being a bit dramatic but don't worry I'll be fine.That's not how it is, and I'm not going to lie and say that."She said so coldly that even he couldn't believe it was her saying it. Darien knelt down in front of her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. For a second Serena just sat there in his embrace. Suddenly she pushed him away. "No Darien, you can't do this. You can't hurt me and then expect to hold me. Thats not how it works!"She Yelled angrily. "Serena, I'm SO sorry I hurt you, I would do anything to take it back."He said softly as tears began to roll from his eyes. "But you can't." She whispered. "Serena, please understand this, I never meant to hurt you." He looked into her eyes to get a reaction but there was nothing, no tears no anger, nothing."But you did, and everything I thought I knew was a lie. Nothing you ever claimed to feel for me was real. It was all just a lie, a lie I was stupid enough to believe." she whispered so softly he could barely hear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked. : R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oddly enough Darien, I really don't need your excuses or meaningless apologies." Serena scoffed, shrugging her shoulders .

Strands of her long golden hair fell in front of her eyes, as she tilted her head back to the wettened ground.

"Is that what you think they are?"he asked gently. He brushed his fingers across her face, moving the strands of hair behind her ear.

"Serena, I'm doing all of this for your own good.I don't regret what I did, but I'm sorry for hurting you in the process of doing so. We will be together again soon.We just need time."

"And what makes you think I'd want to get back with you?,What makes you think I'd want to go through this again huh?"she asked in a serious yet calm tone.

She lifted her head up and stared him dead in the eyes.

"I can't even stand to look at you right now. Nor have I wanted to for the last few days but you have insisted on stalking me. Why can't you leave me the hell alone?"she said with such intensity that her voice began to crack.

"Is that what you want?" he asked not sure what else to say

He didn't know if she was speaking out of anger or honesty and he didn't want to upset her even more.

"Honestly, I don't- I don't know what I want." she sighed.

She laid her head against the chain of the swing and looked up at the starry night sky.

"What do you know?" he questioned, not knowing if he wanted to hear her answer or not.

"I know right now I can't be near you." she spoke sadly.

And with that she hopped up out of the swing and began to walk away. Away from the swing, away from Darien, away from the akward conversations, away from it all. She wasn't quite ready to forgive him, or for that matter understand. She was happy with not caring.

She walked as quickly as she could back home. Trying to keep her mind off of the previous events. She shortly arrived home. She rushed through the door and ran straight up into her room. Not speaking a word to anyone, not even to her mother.

"Serena, where have you been?" Luna asked as Serena plopped down on to her bed.

"The park." she replied softly shifting her gaze from Luna to the window.

She laid back and stared out the window. She couldn't help but to wonder. Wonder about Darien, about the scouts, about everything.

Serena was quickly pulled back into reality as she heard Luna's voice.

"Are you even listening Serena?"Luna asked fustrated.

"Yes, Luna." Serena said calmly, while still gazing out at the starry night sky.

knock knock

Serena looks over at her door to see Rini standing there, knocking on the open door.

"Yes?" Serena asked, staring at the blue eyed, pink haired bratty girl.

Rini walked in and plopped down on the bed right next to Serena. For a moment the girl was quiet but she soon began to say what she needed to.

"Serena, are you mad at me?" Rini asked.

Serena taken aback by the question, stared at Rini for a second. Confused about why she would ask such a thing.

"No Rini, why do you ask?" Serena said still a bit confused.

"You've barely spoken to me lately, and for that matter anyone." Rini replied a hint of sadness in her voice.

Serena thought back on the previous days and realised she has been neglecting everyone lately but she couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry Rini I'll make it up to you I swear." Serena said smiling back at the girl.

With that Rini grinned back and jumped off her bed, and walked out of Serena's room.

Serena wasn't really in the mood to talk to Luna so she decided to just go to sleep. Serena fell asleep easily and slept through the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena woke up the next morning to the phone ringing.

RIIIIIINGGGGGG

Serena reached her hand out to her night stand and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She answered tiredly, trying to open her eyes.

"Serena, where are you? The meeting starte half an hour ago!"Rei yelled.

Serena glanced at the clock which read 1:00 p.m. Serena jumped up and started to get dressed.

"I'm sorry guys I'll be there shortly." Serena stammered still half asleep.

Serena grabbed her jacket and shoes and ran quickly out the door. Her feet rubbing against the hard rocky road, as she ran down the streets of Tokyo. She finally reached the temple only ten minutes into the run. She ran up the steps and into there usual room.

As she walked in the scouts glanced up from their conversation to acknowledge her prescence.

"Hey Serena."Ami said happily.

Serena dropped her shoes and jacket and sat down amongst the gang.

"As I was saying, I think there may be someone after the crystal." Rei explained.

Rei then began to explain her visions and how everytime she has one they get clearer and clearer.

"And maybe this time, Sailormoon will actually help us fight." Rei scoffed.

"Rei, leave her alone."Lita chimed in.

Lita took a glance at Serena and noticed the girl still wasn't back to her old self. After the meeting Lita pulled Serena to the side and began to talk to her in private.

"Darien called me last night." She announced.

Serena didn't even seemed phased by this she just stared at her.

"He's worried about you Serena, he said you told him you didn't want to see him anymore."Lita said trying t get a reaction.

"All I said was, I'm not ready to look at him yet. He broke up with me remember?"Serena shot back quickly.

"Serena, are you okay?" She asked promptly.

"Yeah as okay as I can be I guess." Serena said softly.

Before Lita could ask her anymore questions, she ran off to catch up with the other scouts. Who were walking ahead of them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think I may stop writing this story. I don't see the point in writing it if no one's reading it.

If my reviews at least hit 30 or 35.

I will update.

Thank you so much for your time and your reading.

Please R&R.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Serena tried her best to avoid Darien. It was hard but she managed to do so. She didn't want to avoid the scouts either but she knew she had too. All they ever did was ask questions, questions she couldn't answer. Why does everything have to be so difficult.

Why can't anything just go right.

"Serena, are you okay?"

Serena looked up to see Rini standing in front of her with a weird look on her face.

"Yeah." Serena stated codly.

"Serena, what is with you. One minute you want to hangout next minute you don't!"Rina said fustrated.

"I don't know whats up with me okay. I'm just not really in the mood to deal with people." Serena sighed.

"Whatever, grow up Serena. You were dumped it's not the end of the world."Rini scoffed.

With that the pink haired little one stomped off to the living room.

Serena looked over to her left, she strayed her eyes over to the liquor cabinet. She pondered for a moment, not knowing if she should at least try it. All she knew was that people were funny when they were drunk.All she's seen about drinking was on t.v.

She just had an urge to try it. One time thats it. What's there to lose?

She walked over to the unlocked cabinet and opened it. She looked inside and saw alot of bottles of things she's never even heard of.

"Tequila, Vodka,Captain Morgan, Smirnoff." She muttered to herself.

She grabbed the Tequila and Vodka and poured a bit of both into her water bottle for school. She hurriedly but the caps back on of the bottles and through the bottle in her bag. She ran out the door, and hurried to school.

In Serena's first hour English class, she pulls out the bottle. Forgetting that hard liquor was in it instead of the usual water.

She cringed at the taste and quickly swallowed its bitterness. After a few more sips she gets used to its taste.

Serena's point of View.

Why is this so hard.

Why can't anything just go right..

Oh wow

I feel a bit dizzy...

Maybe it'd help if the room would stop spinning...

Besides the fact that it tastes a bit weird

it's not to bad.

Why haven't I done this sooner?

End of Serena's P.OV.

Riiiiinggggggggggggg

The bell rang and Serena felt her head start to pound. She felt a headache coming on.

She continued through the day taking sips from the bottle until she was slurring her words and stumbling over her own feet.

She kind of enjoyed it. It was a new thing for her. It had the power to take everything off her mind.

She forgot she had to meet the scouts after school. She tried to sober up fast but it didn't seem to work.

She ran out of the school's double doors and all the way to the arcade. By the time she got there she realized everyone was waiting on her. She sat down in the booth with them. She sat there silently just engulfing herself in the silence amongst herself, gazing out the window aimlessly. She was trying to act as sober as she possibly could but it just wasnt working as well as she had hoped.

"Serena?"

Serena turnmed her gaze from the window to Rei's dark eyes.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"What are you thinking about?" Mina chimed in with a grin on her face.

"Um. It's getting kind of late I should be heading home." Serena sighed.

Serena grabbed her jacket, and got up from the booth of girls.

"Serena, it's raining pretty hard, let me drive you home." Ami offered.

"Nah, it's okay. Thanks though." Serena replied sadly.

With that Serena ran out of the arcade and down the wet slippery streets of Tokyo.She tried to watch out for cars

and other people but it was impossible with the rain falling as hard as it was. Everytime she opened her eyes the raindrops would just hit them. She stumbled over her feet as she tried to walk straight but it wasn't helping she kept falling. She tried her hardest to keep her balance but she couldn't do it she just couldn't.She gathered as much strength as her tired body could muster up and ran, ran until she felt her body hit something hard. She looked up to see those oh so familiar eyes but before she could say anything she passed out from the exhaustion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if you hated.

It gets better.

Or at least in my opinion.

And next chapter will be oober long.

Thanks so much for reading.

And thanks for all the great reviews.

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys I want to thank EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING.

Your the reason I write.

Sorry it took so long on teh update.

Personal reasons.

And just to fill you in.. later at the end of the chapter when you get to

littel paragraphs written in italics with quotations around it.

They are lyrics I thought they matched the moment well.

The song is called"Apologize"

If I made errors in my spellling I'm deeply sorry.

But I just wrote this in like a few hours.

I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry if you don't.

Please R&R.

Thank you.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Serena?"

Darien questioned, as the angelic blonde, collapsed into his arms.

He quickly scooped her up into his arms, and hurried back to his apartment to get her out of the rain.

He trudged into his apartment sopping wet, and gently placed Serena on the couch. He could tell she was breathing,

but he didn't know what exactly was wrong with her physically. He decided the best thing for her right now was sleep.

He decided to change her out of her wet clothes to avoid her chances of catching pneumonia.

He grabbed one of his long T - shirts and a pair of his boxers out the laundry basket on the table beside them.

He used his left arm to raise her body up, and was startled to see how light she was.

"Damn, meatballhead, you're lighter than you used to be." he whispered amongst himself, not knowing if this is a good thing or bad.

He slid off her school shirt, and just stared at her, he could see the paleness, and the glow he once saw was gone.

He tried to focus but was struggling to do so. He grabbed the shirt with his right hand and managed to put it on her.

He then slid off her blue skirt and began to laugh. He saw she was wearing little pink panties with bunnies all over them.

"Only you Serena, only you." He chuckled.

He laid her back down gently trying not to awake her, and slid his boxers up her long slender legs.

He couldn't help but laugh at the fact that they looked so big on her.

"Damn, your so beautiful." he whispered.

He lifted her up and took her into his room and laid her in his bed.He sat with her for a few moments, just staring at her, and thinking. Thinking of all the times they shared. He couldn't help but miss it, or for that matter miss her.

Darien walked out of his bedroom and into the livingroom.He wasn't quite sure what to do. He couldn't help but think of what he should say to her when she would awake. Lately it's so rough to even to get her to talk period. All he wanted was to see her smile or hear her beautiful laugh.

Darien decided it was time this to end, he wanted the old Serena back. He called the fellow sailor scouts over to help him get through to her. They arrived there shortly after the call.

"How is she?" Mina asked Darien.

"I don't know she's still sleeping." he replied.

"What happened exactly?" Ami questioned.

"I was walking towards the arcade and next thing you know, Serena's collapsed in my arms."he said softly.

"What are we going to do when she wakes up?" Lita asked.

"I don't know exactly. All I know is I want the old Serena back." he said gently.

"Umm what am I doing here.." Serena mumbled as she stumbled into the living room.

"Serena." they said in unison.

"What am I doing here?" she asked again.

"Sere, you fainted on your way home." Ami answered.

"Well if you don't mind I should be getting home." Serena slurred.

She grabbed her jacket and headed towards the door but Darien stepped in front of it.

"No Serena, I can't let you leave like this." he stammered.

"Why not, you don't care, none of you do." she said a bit aggitated.

"Serena, how can you say that, we all care." Mina chimed in.

"Yeah, thats why your never there for me huh." she said codly.

"You know what Serena I'm sick of your bullshit, you pushed us away!" Rei yelled.

"And how far away did I push you huh, because true friends they don't give up and y'all did." Serena shot back.

"Stop being so fucking selfish Serena. What is so wrong that you have to act like this!" Rei asked angrily.

"Nothing's wrong." she replied.

Rei, walks over to Serena and grabs her arm,and says,"That's bullshit Serena and you know it."

Serena jerks her arm out of Reis grip and heads back to the door.

"Move Darien." Serena urged.

"No." He saud sternly.

Serena started pushing him away from the door but he just wouldn't budge.

"Serena, just say what you feel, please.." He begged trying to stand firm against the door.

"What I feel, I don't feel anything." she shot back.

"Serena, quit lying, please tell me." he pleaded.

Serena couldn't help but get so frustrated because he wasn't budging. She started punching him in the chest violently yelling for him to just move, but still he wouldn't.

Serena stepped back and with tears in her eyes yelled,"Why can't you just move?"

A silence fell over the room. They all just stared at her.. and watched the tears fall from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Serena, what are you feeling right now. Hell yell at me if it makes you feel better, just please be you, the you I love."

Darien pleaded.

"How I feel, I feel like no matter what I do it's not good enough. I look in the fucking mirror and I can't even stand to look at myself.

I hate everything about me. How can I be me, if I don't even fucking like me, you didn't either.The me you love huh. You don't love me remember, you wnat nothing to fucking do with me, because there' something so wrong with me!" She yelled with tears streaming down her face.

_"I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..."_

"Serena, listen to me that's not it, that's not it at all." Darien replied with tears streaming down his cheek.

"No Darien, I get it now okay. I was so fucking stupid. I cried over every little thing. I ate way too much, and I was so selfish,but I won't be selfish anymore. I don't deserve you, I don't deserve anything good in my life." She sobbed.

Darien walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sere, I'm so fucking sorry. None of this is your fault. You don't deserve this."he sobbed.

_" It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late"_

Serena jerked away from his embrace, she glanced at his sidetable and saw a framed picture of then. She walked over to it and picked it up. She couldn't stand to look at it. She started sobbing harder and she screamed as she threw the picture at the wall.Everyone sat back and watched, no one knew what to do, or say. They were in such shock.

"I get it, I want what I can't have. And I just wasn't good enough, trust me I know. I feel it all the time. You don't want me, hell I don't even want me." She sobbed angrily.

"I'm so sorry Sere, please just listen to me."he begged.

_"I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..."_

Once again he wrapped his arms tight around her.

"I'm so fucking sorry Sere," he began to sob.

But Serena, pushed him away, and ran towards the door and out of the apartment, tears still streaming down her face.

_"It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late"_


	8. Chapter 8

Serena ran home as fast as her legs would let her. She couldn't stay there not with them. They al just wanted to pretend like everything was okay when infact it wasn't.  
She wanted to forgive Darien so badly but she knew if she did, he'd just do it to her again and again. And think she would always take him back. And she couldn't do that she just couldn't.  
When she finally got home she ran right in passing her mother.

"Sere, honey you have six missed calls." her mother yelled after her.

But she just ran up to her room. She knew who called she just didn't care. She didn't want to talk to them not yet.  
She tossed and turned all night, for some reason she just couldn't sleep, there was just too much on her mind.  
She trudged downstairs to get a glass of water hoping that might help, but instead her eye caught the liquor cabinet.  
She grabbed the Vodka bottle and took a few swigs,she cringed at the taste.The taste was horrible but at least it took things off her mind things she didn't want to think about.

Her body started to sway from side to side, for some reason she couldn't control it she could barely hold her own body up.  
She busted up laughing over nothing the whole way back to her room,she felt so alive,so carefree.

She walked into her room to find Luna staring at her in an odd gaze.

"Serena, we need to talk."

"Whoa.. is it me or is the Earth spinning way too fast." she slurred.

"Are you alright?"

"Tchyea the best I'ver been."

"I'ver, Serena you just slurred two words into one, thats new even for you."

"Wait why is my cat talking?"

Luna pranced over to the dazed Serena and sniffed her breath.

"YOU'VE BEEN DRINKING!"Luna yelled furiously.

"Whooa.now my cat is yelling at me.. this is really weird."

"Serena that is illegal,not to mention dangerous."

"Yeah like I'm really going to get lectured about alcohol abuse from a cat."

"Serena!" Luna yelled.

"Calm down, it was my first and last time, I swear." Serena replied softly as she passed out hitting her bed.

"Oh what is that girl getting herself into."Lunna whispered.

The next morning Serena met up with the fellow sailor scouts at the front of the school.  
Her head was pounding and she couldn't seem to concentrate on anything.

"I called you the other night but you never answered."Mina said breaking the silence.

Serena just ignored the comment as if it was never even said.

"I talked to Darien yesterday."Rei said glancing over torwards Serena.

She saw Serena's eyes show intensity,craving to know hat happened next, but the emotion faded quickly.

"He's really hurting Serena."

"And what I'm not?"

"We know you are, but you won't let us help."

"Maybe because I don't need you help."

"Serena, you've changed. Everyone sees it, everyone talks about it."

"Maybe this is achange for the better."

"You really are that selfish aren't you?"

"Selfish?I'm selfish?Look at you Rei, when you and Chad broke up who was there for huh?ME!Not them but me.And I'm selfish because you've taken Darien's side since day one. Excuse me but you weren't there for me, you were there for him."

With that she walked away..

Leaving everyone there silent and shocked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So?"Darien asked.

Luna looked at him as sincerely as she could.

"She's jsut getting worst Darien."

"There's got to be something you can do." he said gently.

"She won't listen to me, but I think she will to you."

"Luna are you nuts?She ahtes me."

"No she doesn't,she just needs to know the truth."

Darien hung his head down low, thinking.

He didn't want her to get angry at him for talking to her but he couldn't just watch by and let her do this to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know this chap was short.  
I did it in a rush.  
Next one will be long.

Please R&R Thank you.

And thank you all mmy faithful readers you make my day go great. 


	9. Chapter 9

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Serena woke up to the constant ringing of the telephone.

"Who could be calling me at this time?" she muttered under her breath.

She leaned her arm out of bed and grabbed her phone which laid on her night side table.

"Hello?" she saired tiredly.

"Sere, hey uh it's me."

"Darien?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah, um I just wanted to see if you'd meet me at the park."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Darien, its 3:25 in the-"

"I know what time it is, just please, we need to talk."

"Alright be there shortly."

She hit the end button on the phone and lazily got out of bed.She grabbed her jeans that laid over her chair and put them on.  
She then walked over to her closet and grabbed her hoodie, hurriedly put it on and slipped on her sneakers.  
Sneaking out of the house was the easy part but trying to figure out what she was going to say to Darien,that was the hard part.

She walked the dark and lonely streets of Tokyo as if somehow she did everynight.She ended up at the park and there he was.  
Sitting there in the same swing he had been only days earlier.She walked quietly up beside him and sat in the swing next to him.

"Thanks for coming."he said softly.

"You said we had to talk."

"Yeah,I need you to know why I broke up with you."

"No, I got it alright.Just leave it alone."

"No, Sere, I've been having these dreams-"

"Wait, you broke up with me over some dreams you had?"

"Well yes, in them, terrible things happened to you-"

"I had dreams that twizzlers came to life and peeled me apart and ate me, doesn't mean I stopped eating them."

"I know but, wait twizzlers?"

"Yeah long story, don't ask."

"Well they seemed so real, like premonitions."

"Your using your bad dreams as an excuse."

"No, I'm trying to explain what happened. I regret losing you, I regret it so bad."

"I don't."

"What?"

"We both knew it would happen, maybe its better that it happened now instead of months from now when I really fell hard right?"

"No Serena, we would have made it, we still can."

"No we can't, you gave me up so easy, I refuse to let that happen again."

She stood up out of the swing and started to slowly walk away,he slowly got up after her and grabbed her arm to stop her.  
She turned around to face him.

_"You want to feel loose You want to feel how I'm abused, I see You want to get faded You never want to concentrate on me I'm too much of an angel I'm too much of a saint,  
Thought I can't be I'm too much of reject,  
You don't expect much from"_

"Stop running away from me,I want to make things right."he whispered.

"Things are fine, I'm fine."

"I don't think you are, neither does the scouts, or Luna."

She didn't know what to say, she just wanted this moment to end. She hung her head low, and sighed.

"Right now, I just want to make sense of everything."she whispered.

And with that he let go of her arm.

She took one last glance at him and started on her way back home.She started to dread the fact that she had school in a few hours.

_"I want to feel safe I want to feel like I'm not hated too I want to get closer I want to feel the most I'd get from you I'm too much on the rebound,  
I'm too much on the ground,  
But you can't be You're always getting higher,  
You don't desire me."_

Darien stood there for a while,watching her walk away,as she's been doing for the past few weeks.  
He started on his way back home, he knew today wasn't going to be a good day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Serena's Thoughts**

**Maybe he really does miss me.  
Maybe I should just stop being like this,  
and be with him.  
I miss him,  
without him,  
there's an emptiness.  
Oh how I wish this would just be over.  
Why did this have to happen?**

**Thoughts End.**

And for a moment a smile crept over her face.  
She knew what meant everything to her.  
She knew Darien is who she wanted.  
She knew she had to go tell him, maybe this emptiness will finally go away. She put up her hair in a ponytail,finished getting ready for school,and had just enough time to stop by Darien's apartment.

_"So what've I got to prove?  
What've I got to lose When you're not worth fighting for?  
And why am I feeling down While you're out messing around?  
You're not worth begging for."_

She ran so fast her legs were starting to ache.Her body weight pressuring down on them.  
But for a moment she didn't care.She just wanted it to be over.And she knew ina few minutes her and Darien would finally be back to normal.

-  
Back at Darien's apartment.

Darien's rummaging through baskets trying to find an out fit, his first college class for the day starts in about twenty minutes.  
He was still tired from his late night meeting with Serena,he had only gotten an hour and a half asleep after it.

Knock. Knock.

He walked over to the door curious to see who was behind it.  
As soon as he opened it he felt abit of sadness deep inside.  
It wasn't Serena, the one person he actually wanted to see.

Instead it was Andrew's sister.

"Hey,I missed my bus do you think you could give me a ride?"

"Sure come on in while I finish getting ready."

She graciously walked in and took a seat on his couch.

"I really apreciate this Darien." she called out to him.

"Hey no problem."

He walked back into the living room and found his sneakers he had been searching for in the other room.  
He stood in front of her as he slid them on.  
But unfortunately the second one wasn't going on so easily as the first one had. He forced his foot in it but at the same time started to stumble,  
making him stumble onto the girl on his couch.

-  
"Wow.His door's already cracked."Serena muttered.

Serena walked in with a smile on her face and was trying not to skip as the excitement ran through her body.  
When she reached the living room.  
Her heart stopped.  
She saw Darien on top of Andrew's sister.  
It felt like a hundred knives stabbing her in the chest as well as her stomache.  
It was like she couldn't move.

"Serena, its not what you think."Darien said as he noticed her precensce.

With that Serena felt her body moving, it took her a minute to realise she was running. She was running away.  
Away from it all.  
She knew it had all been a mistake.  
She knew he didn't miss her.  
Her glimpse of hope, had once again been revealed to be fake.

(_It's up to me)  
And I'm still hoping For you to hold me To let you go But for all you know I'm already gone_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update.  
I hope you enjoy!  
PLease R&R!!

And the words in Italics are lyrics to a song called.  
"Up to Me"  
By Five Times August

Listen to it when you read that section.  
Tell me what you think about the match up.  
Thank you to all my faithful viewers!!!


	10. Chapter 10

"Darien,I'm so sorry.I should have just walked to school. This is all my fault." Andrew's sister sighed. 

Darien turned his gaze from the door way to her.

"No,no, it's not. It was just a misunderstanding."He replied sadly.

"Serena,your late." Her first hour teacher Mr. Tsukimo anounced as she walked in.

"Yes,sir. I'm very sorry it won't happen again."

"It better not"

"Psst.Sere." Mina whispered.

Serena turned her head to Mina.

"Yeah?" she replied a bit irritatedly.

"Why are you late?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I guess it doesn't..."

Serena didn't feel the need to respond she turned her head once again.  
This time to the window. She concentrated on the raindrops that hit the window.  
Only minutes ago it had been sunshine now.  
Now..it's storming.

_Riiiiiingggg_

As everyone got up to leave,Ami and the others walked up to Serena.

"Hey."They all said cheerfully,trying to cheer the girl up.

"Hey."she replied with a fake smile.

"Can you believe the strange weather?"Ami said noticing the heavy rain.

"I find it kind of comforting actually." Serena said with a hint of happiness.

"Why's that?"Rei questioned.

"Because even something so unhuman as the sky,needs to cry sometimes." she said simply.

"Hm. I guess I never thought of it like that." Ami smiled.

As the girls parted ways to go to their classes Serena decided today,just wasnt a day for school.  
She headed out of the double doors at the end of the hall,leading to the stormy,wet reality.

She walked over the the nearest concrete picnic table and climbed on top to sit.  
She sat there letting reality fade with the sound of raindrops.And becoming one with the rainfall.

Why couldn't life be easy,why couldn't it be the way it used to be,why couldn't it make sense?

"Why aren't you in class?"

Serena looked up.

"Is there a law saying I can't ditch,Darien.Or are you my daddy now?"

"It was a simple question Serena calm down."

"Why are you even here?"

"I just dropped Andrew's sister off."

"A bit late aren't you?"

"Yeah well we got detained."

"I'm sure you did loverboy."

"Not like that.My motorcycle wouldn't start."

"Yeah well its kinda hard for it too when your on top of her instead of on it."Serena scoffed.

"Sere, I fell ok?Just cut this out."

"Fine." she sighed,as she hugged her knees to her chest.

Darien noticed she was shivering, he took off his jacket and put it around her small fragile body.

"Why'd you come over this morning,Sere?"

"I wanted to talk."

"About?"

"Everything."

"Serena, lets go back to my apartment and talk, your going to catch pnemuonia out here."

"What about your classes?"

"Well your not the only one skipping today it seems." he replied with a smile.

**Author's note.**  
Alright.  
We're getting to the last few chapters of my story.  
There's still a few more twists and turns left.  
But we're coming towards the end.  
Thank you all my lovely viewers R/R please and I will update sooner.  
Sorry for the long wait.  
I'll update sooner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Italicas are song lyrics**

**Darien's Apartment**

Serena sat quietly on his couch,biting her nails uncontrolably.She didn't know exactly what she was going to say yet.  
All she knew was that she wanted to be happy,she wanted everything to make sense again.

"Well?"

Serena looked up to Darien's eyes gazing at her very intently.

"Well what?"

"You said you wanted to talk..well talk."

She cleared her throat akwardly.

"Well I figure I should at least hear you out.Um I have to know something.You broke up with me...and now you want me back.. why?"

"Serena, I miss you I really do, and its tearing me up inside just to see you like this.You don't look like yourself,  
you've changed so much.It hurts to see you upset about this."

Serena let out a sigh and turned her head towards the floor.

"So that's why you want me back huh." she whispered softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked a bit confused.

She slowly brought her head back up to look him in the eyes.

"It hurts you to see me this way over "this", it's not a this Darien,it's a break up.What did you expect, smiles and giggles?"

"Serena, your taking this the wrong away."

"No,I don't think I am."

"I am the only one trying to fix this problem here,you just keep running away.What are you so scared of?Hm?  
I love you and I would do anything for you,I would never hurt you and you know that."

"You know,you've said that before but if it were true we wouldn't be in this situation now."

"I get it Serena,I messed up."

"I want to forgive you and be happy but I can't just forget what happened."

"I'm not asking you too,I'm just asking for a second chance.I mean we all mess up,I mean look how many times you have."

"When have I messed up?" she said a bit annoyed.

"It's not important the point is-"

"No it is important,now answer me."

"Serena, how many times have you flaked out on me and the girls,and how many times have I held it against you."

_"You and I got somethin But it's all and then it's nuthin to me, yeah And I got my defenses When it comes through your intentions for me, yeah"_

Serena stopped biting her nails and stared at Darien.

_And we wake up in the breakdown With the things we never thought we could be, yeah_

"And how many times have I dumped you?How many times did I avoid your calls?  
You let me go Darien and for a whole month you wouldn't even return my calls .  
Because you were just trying to "protect" me?Do me a favor Darien,next time you want to help me,get my opinion first"  
She retorted,she tried to hold the tears back but one slowly slid down her cheek.

_I'm not the one who broke you I'm not the one you should fear We got to move you darlin I thought I lost you somewhere But you were never really ever there at all._

Darien slid his arm around the blonde's small body but was soon pushed away.

"Do you enjoy this Darien,Hm, you say it hurts you to see me like this but don't you get it,  
you did this to me."she said angrily getting up from his couch and standing in front of him.

"What can I do to make this better?"he asked as he got up as well this time trying to reason with her.

"You just don't get it do you?"

"Get what,just explain it to me.Help me understand how I can fix this."

"You can't fix this Darien,you can't take any of this back and I can't pretend it never happened."

Darien ran his fingers through his hair and thought hard of what to say next.

"Silence is the golden answer,Darien."

"Serena don't go,please."

And I want to get free Talk to me I can feel you falling And I wanted to be All you need Somehow here is gone

Serena walked up to Darien,and caressed his cheek with her palm.Darien placed his hand over hers.

"Why can't it just be like this again?"he whispered to her.

"When you want me back for "me", let me know."She whispered back through tears.

She removed her hand from his cheek and walked out of his apartment slowly and sadly.

**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinng**

**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinng**

Darien pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey,uh have you seen Serena?"Mina asked from the other end.

"She just left."

"Darien,are you alright?"

"I honestly don't know,you suppose this is what she feels like?" he said with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Darien,what happened?"

"I think I lost her.."

_And I dont need the fallout Of all the past that's in between us And I'm not holding on And all your lies weren't enough to keep me here_

Serena got home shortly,her mom was out grocery shopping at least thats what the note on the fridge said,her dad was working,Rini was at school.She walked into the living room.Trying to figure out what to do,and avoid boredom.  
She glanced at the liquor cabinet she has so subsequently become accustomed with.

"Eh if this doesn't make me feel better then I'll just go to the arcade."she thought to herself.

_And I want to get free Talk to me I can feel you falling And I wanted to be All you need Somehow here is gone_

She walked over and sorted through the bottles in the cabinet.She decided to just mix everything and give it a shot.  
She took shot after shot,trying to think of what to do next.

"This is boring."she muttered.

She kept blinking her eyes,for some reason her eyelids felt like they were getting heavier,and heavier by the second.  
She got up and started stumbling towards the door.

"And to the arcade I sall go."she slurred as she stumbled out.

Between her swaying body and her stumbling,it took her awhile to get there.

As she stumbled in Andrew noticed her.

"Hey Serena."he said cheerfully.

"Heh Andrew."

"Heh, are you ok?Wait why aren't you at school?"

"Because I doin't has to be." she slurred as she blinked her eyes repeatedly.

"Serena.."

Serena started to breathe heavier,before Andrew could reach her , her small fragile body collapsed to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

**Dear Readers,  
If you do not like my store then don't read it.  
I'm being as blunt as possible here.  
Please do not send me rude reviews saying my ending "better" be good.  
I've heard of constructive criticism but that was just rude.  
And I have already apologised for not updating sooner and not alot.  
So please forgive me and enjoy.  
But to the girl who left me this :**

**"u got to be kidding me..e chap so short..e ending better be good.. what twist n turn..don tell me another gal gg 2 hang on to dare?? better not..groan"**

**I could care less if you keep reading my story that made me feel horrible,and it certainly did not make me want to continue it,maybe I'm overreacting but if you don't write stories then dont criticize me.I'm busy and I try to update as fast as possible.  
Sorry to bother you all.  
Thank you to all my faithful and polite viewers.  
R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm fine." Serena muttered as she felt someone's hand hitting her cheek.

"You scared the hell out of me Serena!" Andrew yelled.

"I'm sorry,I just got a little dizzy,I'm fine now Andrew, I promise."She reassured him as she stood up.

"Maybe,its because of the alcohol you drank."he said staring at her intently.

"Andrew,please don't lecture me.It's not a big deal." she said.

She headed towards the door as he called out after her.

"You don't even see what your doing to yourself."

She turned back and just stared.What was she to say to that.

"What do you want me to say?" she whispered.

"I don't want you to stop saying anything,I want you to stop running."

"I'm not running,I'm walking." she said confused.

"No Serena in general.Everytime you have a problem you don't face it you run away and hope it'll go away on it's own."he stammered.

She turned around and started towards the door.

"See there you go again.."he whispered.

She walked out the double doors and ran.Ran away from him,ran away from what he was saying,running away from it all.

She grabbed her water bottle out of her bag,and took a sip. The oh so familiar bitter taste came out.  
She couldn't help but drink more after more. She felt her body relax once again like it had earlier.  
As she came neare to the park she sat in the swing and rested her body against the chain.  
She couldn't help but release the tears she was so desperately trying to hold back.

"Who am I anymore?"she whispered.

"I heard what happened."

Serena looked up, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if you're ok?"

His dark hair slid infront of his eyesas he moved toward her.

"I had to know it'd be you stalking me,Darien." she whispered.

"It's not stalking it's concern,haven't we gone over this?"he asked with a smile.

He kneeled down in front of the sad angelic blonde.

"I know who you are,and this, this girl is not you."he whispered.

She moved her gaze toward his with tears still strolling down her face.

"Serena." He said wiping the tears away.

She winced from his touch,it's been so long since he's wiped away her tears.

**He broke your heart He took your soul You're hurt inside Because there's a hole**

"I love you." he whispered as he leaned in too her.

She turned her cheek to his attempt of a kiss.

"I can't play this game with you again Darien,I just can't." she whispered back.

**You need some time **

**To be alone **

**Then you will find What you always know**

"How long do you think I can wait for you to change your mind?"he said irritably.

"True love lasts forever right?" she shot back.

"But it shouldn't have to wait that long."he replied.

**I'm the one who really loves you baby I've been knocking at your door**

"I know about the drinking."he replied.

"I don't know what your talking abo-"

"Cut the bullshit,please Serena." he groaned.

"I honestly don't kno-"

"Do you hear yourself lying and for what ,to pass out again?"he asked angrily.

**As long as I'm living, I'll be waiting As long as I'm breathing, I'll be there Whenever you call me, I'll be waiting Whenever you need me, I'll be there**

"I don't want to fight right now." she replied.

She sat up and tried to walk away from him but he stood up and let his arms out.

"Your not walking away from me,not again.I love you,please just accept that."he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

She tried to push him away but he wouldn't let go.

**Sorry it took so long to update what you think?  
please r&r**


	13. Chapter 13

"This is what you want isn't it?" she said trying once again to resist his embrace.

"What are you talking about?"

"You want to be the one to put me back together?" she cried as she slid out of his arms.

"I don't like this person you've become." he reasoned.

Serena stepped back up to him.

"Look at me! Really, honestly look at me. Not at my appearence but at me..If you honestly don't like what you see,then know this,

you did this to me Darien." she cried,tears streaming down her face as she spoke with such conviction.

"You think I don't know that?You think I don't blame myself,that I don't know I hurt you,your you're feeling right now,I'm feeling it too.

I wish I could take it all back but I can't and for that I'm sorry." he slid his fingers down her cheek ,watching her tears stream down her face,feeling the wetness against his fingers.

"You think you feel I what I'm feeling?Then tell me whats it feel like?"She asked bitterly.

"Do you wish like you didn't have to wake up in the morning,do you feel like the more people try and help you the more you just want to give up?Because if you do,then yes,you honestly know what I'm if you can't say that,then you have no idea."She yelled furiously.

He grabbed ahold of her hands and rested them against his chest, "Everyday that I haven't been able to hold you or tell you I love you,has felt like that. The only reason I haven't given up yet,is because I can't give up on are my I'm sorry you can't see that but I love you."He replied.

He let go of her hands and cupped her cheek,leaned in slowly,and fel the warmth of her lips on his.

"i love you too..." she whispered as she pulled away.

"Then why fight me about this?"

"Because I can't do this again."

"Serena,it won't happen again."

"You can't promise that." she whispered.

"Serena,please don't do this."

**We've all got scars as big as ours**

**A token for the pain we hide inside of us**

**Everyone's scared that somebody knows**

**You push it aside, yeah that's how it goes If you've ever heard a beating heart**

**A rhythm for the songs we're too afraid to sing**

**Nobody here is perfectly fine A delicate frame, a fragile design**

"I don't know what to do anymore!" she yelled.

"And what drinking helps you figure out a solution?" he asked angrily.

"Darien,you don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I don't. I don't know that you've passed out because of it,or that your water bottles are full of vodka.

You think people don't talk?You're wrong."

"Look I can take care of myself I don't need you,"

"I think thats the problem,you do,you just don't want to believe it."

"Think what you want.I don't care." she scoffed.

She turned around away from the park,heading back towards her house.

"Your mom's scared for you.." he said lightly.

Serena turned around slowly, "What did you say?..

"She's scared she's gonna lose you..but you can't even see that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your dad marked the bottles at your house..he suspected someone was taking some."

"Your lying."

"No. Your mom called me..."

"They would have said something."

"They're planning too."

Serena felt her eyes start to water again.

"I don't like this me either." she whispered.

"Lets get you back to my apartment ok. " he grabbed her hand once again and led her back to his motorcycle.


End file.
